Dani's Return: Dstabilized AGAIN!
by CathyPhantom
Summary: Dani is destabilizing again! She needs Danny's help. The original idea for this story is by Aka-sama.
1. Chapter 1 Dstabilized AGAIN!

Danny's POV

"I will not rest until I have your pelt at the foot of my bed, ghost child!" Skulker yelled at me for the hundredth time.

"You've said that before Skulker," I replied. "It's still disturbing."

"Come on Danny, just get it over with we've got an English test with Lancer in five minutes," Sam said.

"Thermos, please," I said as I shot Skulker with several ecto blasts. Sam chucked the thermos to me and I sucked Skulker in.

"So much for 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter'!" Tucker said.

"Come on guys, lets get to that test before Lancer gives it us after school," I said. Grabbing Sam and Tucker by the arms, I took off for Casper High.


	2. Chapter 2 Dstabilized AGAIN!

TIME SKIP

"Hi Mom, Dad I'm home," I shouted from my bedroom. I'd just phased in. I put my bag on my desk and looked at my bed.

"Danny!" A weak yet relieved voice said.

"Dani what happened?" I asked my 'cousin'. Her feet started to dissolve into ectoplasm. "Your destabilizing again, aren't you?" I asked, in the way only a worried older brother should. She is more of a sister than a cousin to me.

Slowly, she nodded. "Mom, Dad get the Ecto-Dejecto NOW!" I yelled. "It's okay Dani, you'll be fine. The Ecto-Dejecto only has a temporary effect, apparently, so as soon as it takes effect we will set off in the Ghost Zone. You are not going to leave again!" I vowed to her. I don't believe this is happening again.


	3. Chapter 3 Dstabilized AGAIN!

Dani's POV (Flash Back)

"I need to find Danny!" I said to my reflection. "Quickly," I said as I took off. I flew for a "Or slow! Slows good to!" I slowed down even more and landed softly, with a sever case of deja vu.

"Valerie! She should be on patrol!" as I spoke two things happened 1) my foot started to melt and 2) Valerie's ghost alarms went off. "Valerie!" I yelled as loudly as my weak voice would let me.

Slowly, she looked at me. "Dani, what's happening?" she asked.

"I'm destabilizing again," I said pointing at my foot. "can you give me a lift to Danny's room, please?"

"Sure," she replied. "You'll probably be there for a while, he's at school. But I suppose you'll be safe there. I'll try to tell him your here, if I can get through the wall of 'phans'!"

"Yeah," I agreed, with the 'you'll be safe' part. "I can sympathize with you 'phans' all over the world think I'm just another one of them, that is until I start to fly or use one of my other powers!"

"Funny, poor you! Oh, and Dani, won't being in your ghost form decrease your ability to stay solid?" Valerie asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," I said a little sheepishly, changing back to my human form.

I then jumped on the back of Valerie's hover board. Then she jetted off towards 'Fenton Works'

When we got there I jumped on to Danny's window sill, waved to Valerie and phased through the window. Stumbling, I walked to Danny's bed and took a nap.


	4. Chapter 4 Dstabilized AGAIN!

Danny's POV (Present Time)

"Hurry up with that Ecto-Dejecto will you," I shouted. I don't want to go through this again.

"Here you go Danny-boy," Dad said.

"What's going on Danny? Who is she? Why do you need the Ecto-Dejecto and who is he?" Mom said.

"Okay Mom, slow down your staring to sound like the Paparazzi. This is Danielle, she's the third halfa. I need the Ecto-Dejecto because it does the opposite of what you designed it to do, it strengthens ghosts not weaken them, and Dani is destabilizing. Last time she destabilized I used the Ecto-Dejecto, but it seems to only have a temporary effect. For the rest of the story you'll have to wait," I said. Taking the Ecto-Dejecto, I sprayed Danielle. "Mom, Dad can you leave us alone for a second, please?"

"Sure Danny-boy," Dad said.

I know there are only two ways to wake up a Fenton and since I don't have any fudge..

"GHOST!" I shouted in Dani's ear. She jerked up immediately.

"Where's the ghost?" She slurred tiredly.

"I'm right here," I said imitating Vlad's voice.

"Danny knock it off!" She said obviously more awake now. She shoot me in the side.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Shocking me awake!" She replied. "Wait! How did you stabilize me?"

"It's only temporary, don't get excited. My parents can't help stabilize you, but they can help us get to someone who can!"

"Who?" She asked.

"My good friend, King Frost Bite, Leader of the Far Frozen!" I said, Dani looked awful.

"Great Danny," She said at my sceptical look she added. "1)I'm starving and 2) I have to meet your parents! What if they think I'm a freak! What if they don't like me because they think I'm a crazed fan girl, or something! What if..." I interrupted her.

"Dani, they've seen how much I care about you! They will like you!" I told her.

"Okay Danny, let's go," she said reluctantly.

"There we go, anyway you need to meet your future parents, sis!" I said grabbing her hand and making us both invisible and intangible, then sinking in to the front room.

"You mean it ?" She asked me.

"Yes, now shush!" I told her. Shouting for my parents and Jazz to come to the front room, I made myself visible. I then said " There's someone I'd like to introduce to you," I then forced Dani to become visible, encouraging her with a squeeze of the hand. "This is Danielle, the third halfa, anything you want to know she will tell, if she wants too," I said, gesturing for everyone to sit down, they did. "Dani, go ahead!"

She took a deep, calming breath, as I sat down in the arm chair. Slowly, she said "As Danny said my name is Danielle, but I prefer Dani with an 'i'" She took another deep breath. "I was created five months ago, from Danny's DNA, by Vlad!" She growled when she said the Fruit-loop's name. "I'm a mistake that he's 'never going to clean up'. At first I thought of him as a 'Father' and he sent me to capture Danny. Danny, however, saw that I was different to the other clones. I could think for myself. This is what lead me to be unsure of what Vlad wanted from me and with Danny's help I realised what a Fruit-loop he was!" She looked at me and smiled affectionately.

"Oh you poor thing," Mom said.

"I always new he was a Fruit-loop!" Jazz said.

"There's more!" Dani said. "After we kicked that Fruit-loop's but, with Danny using some Ghostly Wail action to destroy the cloning lab, I flew off on my own." She took another deep breath and a solemn expression came across her face . "About two months later I returned to Amity Park, melting. Vlad sent Valerie," She smiled fondly. "To get me and she used me to get to Danny. After she got Danny she gave me to Vlad. I'm not sure how, but Danny managed to convince Valerie to trust him and together they rescued me." Her face fell as she continued to speak. "But before Danny could stabilize me I was a puddle of ectoplasm in a bucket at the end of an examination table. Luckily for me Danny had sprayed Ecto-Dejecto on me just in time, so I could reform from the puddle of green. I then went off on my own again." She dropped to the floor and looked at my parents. "Now I've come back, again, because I'm destabilizing, again, and the only way out of this is with your help!" She said. Then she added, "Have you got any food, I haven't eaten in a week?"

"Sure sweet-heart, I'll get you some," Mom said.

"Dani that must have been some burden you just dropped!" Jazz stated.

"It was," Dani said simply. Mom then brought in a plate full of food and gave it to Dani, who dug in immediately.

"Guys, I think I know how to stabilize Dani. But to do that we need to go to the Far Frozen to see Frost Bite. He may be able to help, oh and guys this may take a long time so we'll be in the Ghost Zone for a few days. We'll take some clothes and food for the journey but that won't take long and once we get there we'll be well fed and have clean clothes to wear," I said. " We'll stay here for a day before we leave so Dani can get some new clothes and we can get some rest and prepare. Don't worry, we'll be fine!"


	5. Chapter 5 Dstabilized AGAIN!

TIME SKIP

Our first stop was Clockwork's tower. I hope he can help us!

When we arrived I was not surprised to see Clockwork waiting for us in the corridor. "Danny, I've been waiting for you and your clone," He said. Dani flinched when he said clone.

"Do you know how we can help her?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," He answered.

When we left we went back the way we came, except at Skulker's we went straight ahead and eventually ended up at the Far Frozen, after about two days of travelling. "Great one, what brings you to the Far Frozen!" Frost Bite asked me as we land. I pushed Dani forward.

"Could you help me stabilize Dani, Clockwork said you could, please?" I pleaded, as if on cue Dani's left foot started to melt.

"We will do anything we can to stabilize your daughter," Frost Bite said.

"Ew, gross," Dani and I said.

"What? Is the young one not your daughter?" He asked me.

"No dude. I'm only 14, she's 12. She's my clone. But I think of her more as a sister!" I informed him.

"All right, we will do anything we can to help your sister. To help her we will need to go to the labs." At the look on Dani's face he said. "The medical labs."

"Okay, lead the way," I said. I then added to Dani, "You won't be melted down, I promise!" She visibly relaxed.

"Thanks Danny, I needed that," She said. "Did you mean that?"

"What?" I asked.

"About thinking of me as a sister?" She replied.

"Yeah, I did! Now come on let's catch up to Frost Bite," I said as I flew towards said yeti-like creature.

"Oh now it's on!" She said as she over took me.

"A race is it?" I asked as I flew up, like a rocket, then down towards Frost Bite at top speed. Dani touched Frost Bite's arm and declared;

"Yes, I'm first!"

"Actually that would be me," I said from my perch on Frost Bite's shoulders.

"Great," Dani said dejectedly.

"Great Ones, stop with this childish behaviour," Frost Bite said.

"Fine Frost Bite," Dani and I said.

"Jinx," Dani said.

'Oh man,' I mouthed.

"Daniel James Fenton," Frost Bite said.

"No he's in ghost form," Dani argued.

'What?' I mouthed.

"Daniel James Phantom," Frost Bite said calmly.

"Thanks Frost Bite," I said and stuck my tongue out at Dani.

"Here we are Great Ones, the medical labs," Frost Bite said. I looked in and saw that it was the same lab I'd been in when I developed my ice powers. But it had been expanded!

"Hay, Frost Bite, before we do any medical procedures can we get some rest?" I asked.

"Of course Great One," He then turned to one of his subjects and told him to lead us to our rooms. " But before you go may we take an ectoplasm sample?" At the horrified look on our faces he added. "It's painless!"

"How long will it take?" I asked hesitantly.

"Only a few seconds," One of the other yeti-ish creatures came towards us with two boxes.

"Put your hands in please," She said in a polite yet harsh manner. We obliged unwillingly. "Now create a ball of ectoplasm in your hands...Stop," The creature then took the boxes away.

"That's your ecto-sample done, tomorrow we we ill do everything else," Frost Bite said. " Now take the Great Ones to their rooms please Ice Pack!"


	6. Chapter 6 Dstabilized AGAIN!

TIME SKIP

Ice Pack brought us down to a dinning area when we woke up. Frost Bite was there. We got ourselves some food and went to Frost Bite, Ice Pack joined us.

"I didn't know you guys ate," Dani said.

"Yes we need to eat once every two months or our bodies start to destabilize," Frost Bite stated, he looked pointedly at Dani.

"Really! That's interesting," I said as I took a bite of the icy burger, to try and kill the conversation.


	7. Chapter 7 Dstabilized AGAIN!

TIME SKIP

Back in the medical labs Frost Bite took our temperatures, a hair sample and an eye test of both our forms, then he needed a blood sample.

"A WHAT?" We both shouted, at the top of our lungs.

"A blood sample," Frost Bite said, pulling a needle out. Both mine and Dani's eyes started glowing bright green with fear. "No need to be scarred Great Ones, it will not hurt!"

"All right, I trust your judgement Frost Bite," I said shakily, my eyes still glowing. What I said contrasted the fact I was shaking slightly. Holding my arm towards Frost Bite, I closed my eyes tight.

A little pinch is all I felt. Slowly, I opened my still glowing eyes. "Is that it?" I asked tentatively as my arm started to go numb.

"No that was just to prepare your arm for this..." Frost bite then pulled out a needle about the length of my little finger, and the same width as well. This is gonna hurt!

I had to hold my breath to keep from using the Ghostly Wail. "There we go Great One that should be it. Now Young One..."

"Danielle where are you now?" I said.

She was in fact just invisible. I went invisible and made her visible. "Dani, do you want to be stable or not?" I asked her.

"Yes I do want to be stable," She turned to Frost Bite and said "Just get it over with!"

"I understand young one." He then got the 'preparation' needle out. Dani kept her eyes shut even after the needle was out. She looked like she was going to wail as the larger needle was inserted into her skin.

"All done! Now Great Ones you may explore the land until you become hungry or tired, then you may press this button and Ice Pack will come to your assistance," Frost Bite said as he handed us a large red button. "Oh and your results will be done by tomorrow morning, at the earliest."

"Okay Frost Bite, thanks a lot," I said as Ice Pack finished bandaging our arms up.

"Hay, come on Danny, let's go explore the ice caves," Dani said.

"Race you there," I said. I then transformed and flew, as fast as my ghostly tail would take me, to the ice caves. Dani took off and was right on my tail, literally!

I went up, she went up. I went left, she went left. I went down, she went down. Landing, my long legs hit the floor before Dani's short ones, I laughed and fell to the floor. Dani was soon in the same position. When we realised there was nothing funny we laughed more.

"Hay, Dani look at this!" I said when I stopped laughing. I was looking at an image carved in the ice, with a small ectoplasm stain.

"What Danny?" She asked, as she walked up next to me, she looked at the picture and then me.

"A super toilet, look!" I said, pointing at the carving. In the picture there was a boy in a tie, with a crown, wand, wings and green hair saying 'So much clogging!'

"Ok-ay! Lets have a look at some other stuff," she said. Obviously she was holding in laughter.

"Fine," I said looking into the dark ice cave. That brings back a very, very bad memory!

Danny's POV (Flash Back)

I was in a mouse hole with Dash.

"I don't do puny!" Dash yelled. First my Dad shrinks me, Dash and Skulker then my ghost powers start short-circuiting. What powers have gone? Flight, invisibility, intangibility.

I gather a small amount of ectoplasm in my hand to light the way.

"This isn't a mouse hole! Where's the tiny TV and bed made out of match sticks?" Dash said.

"You watch way too many cartoons," was my answer. Skulker suddenly appeared riding a mouse. Then my ectoplasm flickered out and we were left in the dark.


	8. Chapter 8 Dstabilized AGAIN!

Danny's POV (Present Time)

"Face your fear Fenton," I mumbled to myself. Ever since _that day _I have been terrified of two things 1) mice and 2) dark in-closed spaces. Right time to face that second fear. No longer will Danny Fenton be scared of dark in-closed spaces.

"Come on Danny let's go," Dani said. Slowly, I followed her into the ice cave.

"Arrgh," I screamed as I walked into a wall.

"Danny are you scarred of the dark?" Dani asked me.

"Don't judge me! I had a nasty run in with a mouse, my powers failing, Dash, Skulker and a dark mouse hole when I was shrunk by the Fenton Crammer!" I informed her.

"Does your Dad ever make anything that doesn't mess you up?" Dani asked.

"Let me see; the Fenton Phones didn't, the Fenton Thermos no Jazz caught me in that for 3 hours,...no,...no,...Only the Fenton phones!" I said. Thinking back if I had been wearing Fenton Phones when Ember attacked I wouldn't of been messed up. Funny really!

"time to face your fear, bro," Dani said,as she pushed me further into the ice cave.

"Hay, What was that for?" I asked her. Before she could answer I said, "But thanks I needed that."

We spent the rest of the day exploring the ice caves.

"Danny, can you call Ice Pack now? I'm getting tiered," Dani yawned and wobbled slightly.

"Sure," I yawned. "I'm getting tiered too." I then pressed the button and Ice Pack came almost immediately.

"You called Great Ones," he said.

"Yeah, can you guide us back to our rooms, please?" I said to him.

"Of course Great One," He replied. He then bent down too pick us up. "May I?"

"Yes," I said at the same time as Dani.


	9. Chapter 9 Dstabilized AGAIN!

Jazz's POV (Fenton Works)

I awoke to the startling green light of the Ghost Portal, down in the lab. "I must of fallen asleep waiting for Danny and Dani," I said to myself, when I heard Dad shout me, "Jazzy-Pants, Could you come here please?"

"Of course, Dad," I shouted back up. Then I followed my shout.

Mom and Dad were sat at the kitchen table with the mayor, Tucker Foley in a top hat, and some legal documents.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. "And what are those?"

"Adoption papers, birth certificates, passports all that legal stuff needed for adoptions," Mayor Foley answered.

"Tucker what are you...Wait, adoption papers?" A cheesy grin spread across my face. "Your going to adopt Danielle, aren't you?"

"Yes we are, but only if you, Danny and her approve of it," Mom said.

"And if she likes fudge!" Dad added.

"Dad I'm confident she'll like fudge!" I told him. "She is Danny's clone and he likes fudge, almost as much as you!"

"I take it that's a yes, you do want Danielle as a little sister," Mom said.

"Yes! Oh, can I decorate that room, you know the one across from Danny's room, for her, please, please, please?" I begged my parents.

"Sure Jazzy-Pants," Dad replied.

"Squeeee!" I screamed as I ran upstairs to my computer, this was completely out of character for me. I never, never got this excited about anything! Ever!


	10. Chapter 10 Dstabilized AGAIN!

Third Person (Clockwork's Tower)

"Danny's future will never be the same as the Observants see it," Clockwork said aloud.

The screen he was watching showed two black and white figures. They appeared to be fighting a white ghost in a white suit and a matching white hat.

The image on the screen then shifted and this time at had the same two figures carrying the sleeping forms of a pair of goths over Amity Park.

The image shifted a third time showing a family of five. On the sofa sat a man in an orange jumpsuit, next to him a women in a blue jumpsuit and next to her a girl with orange hair. On the floor in front of the three sat two almost identical teens.

For a final time, the image shifted this time showing a group of friends. The goth girl from two images ago along with the goth boy. The black haired teens from the image before along with the orange haired girl, and two black kids. One male and one female. The group appeared to be running from something but what ever it was, it wasn't visible on the screen.


	11. Chapter 11 Dstabilized AGAIN!

Jazz's POV (Fenton works)

"What do you think?" I asked my parents as I showed them the design I had made on my computer.

It had blue carpet with a slightly darker shade for the walls. The head bored, on the bed, was wooden and had a star pattern carved into it.

The curtains were identical to Danny's, same for the sheets. The wardrobe was similar to Danny's, except for the star shaped door knobs and rockets flying from each corner.

The ceiling was white with hundreds of glow in the dark stars on it.

"Wow Jazzerincess this is amazing," Dad said. "Lets go get the stuff you girls need. I'll make her a sign for on the door!"

"Great idea Dad," I said. Then we set off for the DIY shop.


	12. Chapter 12 Dstabilized AGAIN!

TIME SKIP

I don't believe it took us three days to complete Dani's room! "There we go that should do it," I said as I put the last star on the ceiling. "Dad, you gonna put the finishing touch on now?" I shouted to Dad.

"Yeah Jasmine," He said running up the stairs. I folded the ladder up and carried it outside just in time to see Dad attach a sewn DP logo onto Danny's door, with Danny's room written beneath it. I looked at the door to the room I had just left and saw another sewn DP logo, but this one had Dani's room written beneath it.

"That looks great Dad!" I exclaimed as I looked at the amount of effort he must of put in to sew something other than himself fighting a ghost!


	13. Chapter 13 Dstabilized AGAIN!

Danny's POV

As I woke up I saw blue liquid surrounding me. Looking to my left, I saw an identical container too the one I was in, with a girl in it. The girl looked about my age and almost identical to me.

That can't be Dani, can it?

"Dani/ny?" We said at the same time. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun!"


	14. Chapter 14 Phantom Twins

Maddie's POV

"This is amazing Jazz," I told my daughter. "Your little sister will love this room!"

"You really think so?" She asked me.

"Of course," I said. "Now speaking of Dani, her and Danny should be back soon. Lets go to your father and call Sam and Tucker."

TIME SKIP

Sam And Tucker arrived five minutes ago and we're all sat in the front room.

Tucker is wearing his usual clothes and his mayor hat is on the floor next to him. He's having a meeting in a private chat room at the moment. Obviously not an important meeting or it would either be a video chat or an actual meeting.

Sam is wearing her usual clothes, with the addition of the infamous 'wes' ring. Her purple spider back pack on the floor by her feet and her combat boots are tapping at the wooden floor impatiently.

Tucker and Sam are sat to my left on the sofa. Jazz is to my right reading a book, I think it's called 'Surviving Adoption into a Mental Family Through Therapy.' Why she reads these books is beyond me. Where she gets them from is another question.

Jack was sat on the arm chair and the love seat was empty, leaving space for the two halfas.


	15. Chapter 15 Phantom Twins

Danny's POV

"Thanks Frost Bite," Dani and I said.

"That is my pleasure Great Ones," Frost Bite replied. "Have a safe journey!" He waved us off.


	16. Chapter 16 Phantom Twins

TIME SKIP

"Dani," I said coming to a halt just outside the Fenton Portal. How we got here so fast is beyond me. "How about we mess with them?"

"great idea my twin?" She replied and then we both went invisible.


	17. Chapter 17 Phantom Twins

Jazz's POV

"Tucker hurry up with that meeting they'll be here soon," I said.

"Here we go, I'm done," He said flourishing his PDA.

A knock came from the door. "I've got it!" Dad yelled running for the door. "Hi Valerie!"

"Oh no!" Tucker said. "Sam hide me!"

"Hi Mr Fenton, where's Danny? He's missed patrol the past week," Valerie said.

"He's in the Ghost Zone getting his clone stabilized," Dad said.

"Oh! Wait, WHAT?" Valerie screeched. "Dani's being stabilized?"

"Yes," Dad said, oblivious to Valerie's involvement in the previous stabilization.

"Tucker go talk to her, ask her if she wants to double date," Sam told the nervous techno-geek of a mayor. Then both me and Sam pushed Tucker towards Valerie.

"Yeah," He said nervously. "Hay, er, Valerie?"

"Yes oh mighty Mayor Foley," was her reply.

"Erm, do you..." The 'mighty' Mayor said. "Do you want to go on a double date?"

"Sure, who will we be going with?" She replied.

"Sam and Danny," Tucker said.

"OK! When will it be?" Valerie asked.

"Erm," He looked at Sam.

"Weekend after school starts back up, sound good?" Sam said.

"Yeah," a voice said from the front room. We ran in.

Tucker's top hat floated off the floor, so did Sam's bag. "Danny knock it off," I said.

"Tucker's beret then started to float and then it moved towards the kitchen. "Danny, Dani we know it's you, stop it!" Mom said. The three items promptly dropped to the floor and Valerie was lifted off her feet and dropped onto the love seat. Tucker was pushed down next to her and me and Sam were pushed back into the sofa.

Mom was still sat, but Dad was next to be pushed down into the arm chair, then Tucker's hats started to float again.

His top hat was put on his head and his beret on Valerie's, then his arm was put over Valerie's shoulder.

I pulled out an ecto-gun as did Sam. Then laughter was heard. An obviously a male 14 year olds laugh and a female version of it.

Suddenly two 14 year old white haired, green eyed ghosts appeared in the middle of the room. Both were clutching their sides rolling from side to side floating on there backs.

"That was-" The male said.

"Way too-" The female said.

"Funny!" They coursed.

"Dani what happened to you?" Valerie asked.

"To stabilize me/her-" Dani and Danny said.

"I needed to have a DNA transfer-" Dani said.

"And Frost Bite said that might-" Danny said.

"End up with us being twins," They said together. They then high-fived.

"This is going to be annoying," I said to Sam.

"Why are you talking like that?" Sam asked.

"Were twins," Danny said.

"We do it to annoy you!" Dani finished.


	18. Chapter 18 Phantom Twins

Danny's POV

When we got back it was later than we thought. In fact, it's funny really, it was 9:59pm.

"Hay look, I didn't miss my curfew," I laughed. Mom and Dad looked at the clock then laughed with me. Then Dani and Jazz joined in, as did Sam and Valerie. Tucker looked at the time on the clock, his PDA and his phone before finally, joining in.

After the laughter subsided Dani and I asked, "Sam, Tucker do you want a lift home?"

"Sure Danny-s," Sam said.

"Yep, Dudes," Tucker said .

"Come on then Dani, Val," I said. "Let's go!" Valerie jumped up and pressed her feet together, forming her suit and board. I then picked Sam up, bridle style, adjusted my grip on her and grabbed Valerie's arm, phasing us through the wall closely followed by Dani and Tucker.

"So where are we going first?" Dani asked.

"Mine," Sam said. "My parents are going to make me wear pink if I'm not home soon." She shuddered, she heaved like someone who had just seen a mouldy piece of their favourite food.

"Okay," Dani said.

"Sam's it is," I finished. I then flew off at top speed towards Sam's. Dani was sat on the front of Valerie's hover board and Tucker was stood next to Val.

When we got to Sam's I phased into the kitchen and put Sam down in front of her parents.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Manson," I said. Then I turned to Sam. "See you tomorrow, I haven't seen you in over a week."

"Sure," She replied. I then kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Sam," I said. "Night Mr and Mrs Manson."

"Goodnight Daniel," Pamela, Sam's Mom, said.

"Enjoy your evening," Jeremy, Sam's Dad, said. It's funny how they're polite now they know I'm a hero!

"See ya round," I said flying through the wall. As I came out of the wall my ghost sense went off, as did Dani's.

"Val, you can take Tucker home can't you?" We asked.

"Yeah, why?" She said.

"Ghost!" We replied.

"Danny," Tucker said. I looker at him, some how I knew he meant me. "You may want this." He then chucked a Fenton Thermos at me.

"Oh yeah, thanks," I said catching the thermos.

Me and Dani then flew off towards the ghost and Valerie flew off towards Tucker's.

Turned out it was only the Box Ghost. "Beware! For I am the ruler of all things cardboard and square!"

"Guess again Boxy," Dani said as she flew up to him. She then shot an ecto-ray at him, pushing him towards me and I then sucked him into the thermos.

"Let's get home," I said.

"And call Valerie," Dani finished. When we got home I phoned Valerie and told her it was only the annoying Box Ghost and that she can get some rest.

"Dani, we've got something to show you," Mom said.

"Something I am very proud of designing and creating!" Jazz added

"What is it?" Dani replied as we both changed back to our human forms.

Her clothes, now being pretty much the same as mine but with the colours reversed (her top had blue trimming and oval and her jeans were red!), our black hair falling to the side of our faces in the same way and our blue eyes being exactly the same colour. We looked as twins should look. Heck, she probably even had my Florida shaped birth mark.

"Wow," Jazz said. "I knew you looked alike before, but this..." She trailed off as she took in Dani's appearance, then mine.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" Dani asked, bringing Mom and Dad out of their amazed silence.

"Oh right!" Mom said. "Before you arrived Tucker brought us the forms we needed to...to adopt you..." At this point Dani squealed uncharacteristically and hugged Mom around the middle.

"Hang on..." Jazz said, being uncharacteristically behind a page.

"I take it that's a yes!" Dad said.

"Why...why d-do you want t-to adopt me?" Dani asked as she cried tears of joy.

"Because, Dani, you are made from Danny's DNA and that, well the human side of it, is a cross between mine and Jack's, and that makes you our daughter!" Mom said. "So Danielle Jade Fenton, do you want that to be your name?" when Mom said that I felt a tug at my stomach. Not the kind of tug that makes you throw up, but something else and I think it had something to do with the joy Dani was radiating!

Dad then repeated, "May we take that as a yes?"

"Yes," Dani said just as I did.

"Unfortunately that means getting new adoption forms, these appear to be void," Jazz said holding the papers up.

"Why?" I said walking to Dani's side.

"Because they have the age she appeared to be before she left, but in the space of eight days she has aged two years!"

"Oh right! Didn't think of that," Dani admitted.

"Tucker will probably have that sorted by tomorrow," I said stifling a yawn.

"Oh and Dani," Jazz said turning to her. "Do you want to see your new room? This is what I'm proud of designing and creating!"

"Yes," Dani said, sinking about four inches into the floor in suprise.

"Come on then," Jazz said as I pulled my twin out of the floor, before she became tangible.

"Coming Jazz," I said dragging Dani, who had frozen in shock, towards Jazz.

We went up the stairs and stopped in the space between my room and Dani's new room. I looked at the signs on the doors. "Dad seems to have been busy... scratch that, you've all been busy," I said as Jazz opened the door with 'Dani's room' written beneath our shared logo.

The room looked almost identical to mine, including the posters, except a few feminine touches. Along with something I wish I had: "Why don't I have rockets on my wardrobe?" I asked sulkily.

"Because I was too young to design your room and you just wanted your room simple until you became obsessed with NASA!"

"Okay, you got me on that one," during our little verbal feud Dani was speechless. Then suddenly she turned and pounced on Jazz. Hugging her in a way I used to, and still do when I get emotional!

A mumble came from the black mass of hair against Jazz's shoulder, "Thanks Jazz!" Is what I think it was.

Dani then pulled herself off of Jazz and helped Jazz up.

"It's no biggy, anything for my little siblings," Jazz said.

"Well that's enough sister fluff for one night," I said.

"Ha ha, funny Danny. You guy's must be tired. Good night little brother, little sister," Jazz said as she walked to her room.

"Goodnight Jazz," We said together, then I turned to Dani. "Good night Dani," I said as she said, "Good night Danny." I then walked out shutting the door and phasing through mine.


	19. Chapter 19 Phantom Twins

TIME SKIP

I woke up shivering. "What now?" I said out loud. "Can I only get a good nights sleep in the Ghost Zone?" I asked as I transformed.

I then phased through my door, heard Dani groan as her ghost sense went off and she joined me in the hall.

"I think it's that tech shop down the street," Dani said.

"Figures," I said.

"Technus!" We coursed. Together we went through the roof and to the tech shop.

"I, Technus, master of all technology..."

"Am going to scream out my plan?" I asked.

"Am going to leave the Phantom twins alone?" Dani asked.

"No and no," Technus answered. "Be careful ghost child for I am the new and improved Technus 3.0 and I, Technus, master of all technology am going to take over this town with..." He never finished what he was saying because I punched him in the gut and Dani did one of her spin kick ecto-blasts to his face.

Then I pulled out the fenton thermos with Boxy in and sucked Technus up. "You best get used to this Technus there are two half-ghosts to kick your but now!" I said, shaking the thermos.

We then flew back to the hall said "Good night Dani/ny," and went back to bed.


	20. Chapter 20 Phantom Twins

TIME SKIP

I woke up with the sun on my face and got out of bed slowly. I met Dani outside my door and we traversed the stairs. Slowly and painfully, with the odd intangible stumble and our hair in a mess.

When we came down there was a news report on about last nights ghost attack.

"Danny Phantom, AKA Danny Fenton, saved the day again last night, but who is his twin and will 'the Phantom Twins' be fighting together again?"


	21. Chapter 21 - Future

Third Person - Clock Works Tower

Clock Work glanced into the time screen in front of him. In the screen he saw Danny and Dani Phantom flying above Fenton Works. The image shifted to the last day of term Danny, Sam and Tucker on their electric scooters trying to get away from an unknown creature. The image shifted again to show Dani flying, in a mad panic, away from a savage looking shadow. The inage shifted again to show five teens and four Pegasi flying over America. The image shifted to a summer camp in Japan, where it's snowing. Again the image shifted to Amity Park where the entire town is taking part in a snowball fight. The image shifted through a few other things before settling on the fondations of a large building being constructed on the edge of a black lake.


End file.
